


All the Way To the Top

by drowninginanempire



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 8





	All the Way To the Top

“Y/n! You’re up!” Kenny yelled, calling me into the ring. This is it. Time to show him what I’ve learned since our last grapple. My music hits and I strut to the ring, moving my hips and putting a bounce in my step. I stepped into the ring and hit my signature pose with a wink to the camera. 

Training was taken seriously here and we went all out. Once a month we would have a match with Kenny Omega, the owner of the prestigious academy and one of the best wrestlers to ever exist, in front of all the other talent.

“I hope you’ve gotten better since last month.” Kenny smirked, “otherwise, you’re going to look real fucking weak, little girl.” I glared at him.

The makeshift ring announcer bellowed my name and the ref called for the bell.

We locked up, testing each other’s strength. I put him into a headlock and quickly into a take down. I straddled his back and put him into a submission. I couldn’t help but feel a little turned on having this sexy man pinned down and under my control. Before I knew it, he’d flipped me onto my back and grabbed my leg. I kicked out at two. I crawled to the opposite corner of the ring and stood up. He came at me with a running forearm which I spun away from at the last second. He bounced off the turnbuckles. The distraction gave me time to hit my finishing move which was some sort of roundhouse kick in which he dropped to the mat. I pinned him.

“1, 2, 3!” The ref shouted and the bell tolled. Everyone clapped and cheered for me while I stayed on top of Kenny.

“Isn’t this the part where we’re supposed to kiss?” he smirked.

“Oh God, Ken.” I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

Class was dismissed and everyone headed to the locker rooms, exhausted.

“Nice job today. I’m surprised you didn’t fuck him right there in the ring.” My friend Katie teased.

“Yeah, as if you and Jackson didn’t do that last week?”

“Hey! Not so loud.” She glanced around the room. “I’ll see you later ok?”

“You will. Stay out of trouble, K.” I hugged her goodbye before stepping into the shower.

———

You figured the facility would be empty by now. Not today though. Kenny Omega was leaned up against the ring apron on his phone. “What’s up coach?” You asked. 

He looked up from his phone, a smile spreading across his face. “Y/n. I figured you’d be the last one here.” 

“Oh really now? Is that why you’re here waiting? Couldn’t get enough of me earlier?” I set my gym bag down. 

“You’re getting really good. I have to take some responsibility for that though.”

You nodded in agreement, then wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands went to your waist and he placed his full lips on yours. A heated make out session ensued. You didn’t mean to fall in love with him, but how could you not? His hands roamed your body and you felt the chills going up your spine as he slid your hoodie off your shoulders.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this. People will think I’m fucking my way to the top.”

“That’s exactly what you’re doing and I wouldn’t want it any other way.“ He smirked then kissed your neck.

He turned you around and gently pushed you until your back hit the ring apron, trapping you between it and his body. You felt his fingers slipping under the elastic of your panties. You shivered from how cold his hand was.

His finger finally entered you and he started pumping them in and out ever so slowly. He removed his fingers only so that he could pull his erection out, quickly glancing at you before turning you around and positioning himself behind you. You ducked underneath the bottom rope, resting on your folded arms. He pushed his length inside your dripping pussy, sliding in and out a few times, collecting all the wetness he got as a lubricant for what came next.

It didn’t take long for him to switch holes. You could feel how soaking wet it was between your legs. He had lubed himself enough to position himself higher and smoothly enter your ass. The familiar sensation of all the nerves being touched and your walls being forced apart creating so much pleasure inside of you. He firmly held you by the hips while pushing the rest of his length in. He moaned from how tight you were around him.

"Oh yes.” You mumbled, closing your eyes when he started to move back and forth, the pleasure increasing. Doing it that way always created so many sensations in you and that was definitely how you liked it. The mix of all of these feelings made it easy for you to reach an orgasm and it never took long for you to come which was usually a good thing because Kenny couldn’t handle the tightness of your ass for too long either. Habitual moans and light growls escaped his lips as he got closer to his climax.

He let go of one of your hips to place his hand around your throat. “Harder.” You breathed. Your pleas were met with more violent thrusts. Your body began to shake from the strength behind each buck of his hips.

He released his grip on your throat, gliding his hand over your breast, squeezing and kneading before finding his way to your clit. His other hand left your hip and grabbed your hair, pulling it back, forcing your head to touch his chest.

“Make me come.” You commanded. He obeyed and rammed even harder into you. You were unable to keep your moans to yourself and you came, feeling like collapsing, but he wasn’t done with you yet. He kept thrusting until he released himself in you, reaching his climax.

You were both breathing heavily now, sweat coating your bodies. You turned to face him as he took a step back, tucking away his cock. “That was fun.” You smirked.

He grinned, “Yeah it was. We should do it more often.” He grabbed you up in his arms, placing a passionate kiss to your lips.


End file.
